


With Deepest Regrets

by daiseypuppy (svana_vrika)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Community: 30_kisses, Letters, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daiseypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki finds himself in need of another partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Deepest Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "30kisses". Prompt was 'News/Letter'.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yami no Matsuei and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Yoko Matsushita.

_I can’t do this any longer. I can’t. Every moment we spend together, every tear you shed reminds me of her… of how badly I failed you both._

_I care for you **so** deeply- deeper than I thought I’d ever care again. I wanted to be your source of strength. I longed to be the one to bring you comfort and to keep you safe from the cruelties of this world and our place in it. But for some reason, be it your frailties or mine, I’m incapable of doing so._

_In other words, my dear Tsuzuki, at the risk of sounding cliché, it’s not you- it’s me. I’ve already succumbed once to my short comings, and the resulting despair caused me to take her life, as you well know. And, whilst it is true that I’m not able to do the same to you, I won’t… no, I **can’t** go through the mental and emotional tumult that such thoughts would bring._

_I’ve already been given my reassignment; I’m leaving active duty to take a spot in the accounting department. When I spoke to Kanoe-san, he was unsure as to whom your new partner would be; he merely stated that he’d try to have someone in line before the announcement is made at the staff meeting tomorrow. I wasn’t supposed to say anything until then, but I wanted to give you warning so that you’d be prepared._

_I hope you can forgive me for what I’m sure appears to be a selfish decision, Tsuzuki. But, please know that I do this with your best interests at heart._

_With deepest regrets,_

_Tatsumi_

Tears clung to long lashes as amethyst eyes fell closed, the letter already well worn despite the fact that it had been delivered just that morning. It wasn’t Tatsumi who had failed, and Tsuzuki knew it. Only this time, he thought as he pressed a kiss to the tear-dampened square of paper, his uncontrollable emotions had cost him much more than just a working partnership. He, too, had thought Tatsumi would be the one… on so many different levels. And, as he lay there, curled around himself against the night as the weight of his sins pressed against him, he could honestly say he’d never felt more alone.


End file.
